indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YanmegaMan/Alternative Jake's Jury Speech
hi im the jake none of you like and this is my jury speech you won't care about answering :) So, it's been a while. I wasn't in the game as long as the others so I can't very well judge most of what happened, so I'll go based on what I know. Based on your guys' ROP, none of you guys seemed overly interested in my vote, so that's going to play a pretty big role in this. Also, if anyone mentions that I "rubbed people the wrong way", you'll lose my vote on the spot. Emily - I have nothing to say to you because you made it very clear how you feel about me as a person so I'm not even going to give you a question. Willow - Why did you feel it was necessary to constantly lie to me after deadlines when things wouldn't change regardless? Even after the deadline where I knew I was getting voted out, you still told me I was good and you voted to keep me when I couldn't even play an idol after that point. Why was that necessary when you knew I would be going to jury and that would be the last thing I saw from you in the game? Dani - I'm conflicted, on one hand I thought all of what you said to me was sincere, and later I found out that I was the target that round all along and the part about me being paranoid (which, I wasn't, that's just how I act because I didn't wanna have a shitty last bit of time if I was leaving anyways, I was already on the bottom!) was a copout so I wouldn't feel like I was betrayed, when I was up front about if I was leaving then just be honest about it because I respect that more. We were discussing potential idol spots earlier that same day, so you knew better than anyone that I didn't actually have one. I don't see the point in doing all of this when you would've gotten my vote already if you didn't dance around it and ignore me until the deadline, making me feel like trash. What was the idea behind it, am I missing something? Good luck, or something. EDIT: Ok, so, congrats you guys I guess. Tbh, I'm not used to this format at all, and you guys probably don't care about however many paragraphs I write here, so I'm going to make this brief. You guys can all say you love the jury and you love playing with them yadda yadda, but let's break that. Let's play a game of one of my favorites: Brutal Jury Touchy Subjects. I don't want you to hold back, I want to feel your hatred through the damn text. I'll list a series of questions, and I need you to answer appropriately with a juror/other response if I need it 1. Who do you hate the most, and why? 2. Now throw another juror under the bus, hard. 3. Who did you wish would get hit by a bus and not make merge? 4. Who did you get the most joy from backstabbing? 5. Who could you play with and backstab each time, with every backstab being more satisfying than the last? 6. Who should never come back? Why? 7. Take one juror's game move and trash it. Hard. 8. Who did you have to force yourself to converse with? 9. Who should have shut up a loooong time ago? 10. Rank the jurors by how much you hate them. 11. Trash one of the jury's speeches. 12. This one is for your fellow finalists. Trash them too, hard, don't go easy on them. Remember, they don't vote for the winner (unless it ties). EDIT: You can only say Jake H once. My vote is based off of who went the farthest and had the most hatred, as well as other responses. For one last question, just say how you personally shaped the course of the game. That's it. Category:Blog posts